The use of cylinders or tanks that contain pressurized gas such as air or oxygen are commonly in fields such as fire and rescue for use in conjunction with a breathing apparatus. The environment in which these cylinders are handled is typically less than ideal. Improper storage and transportation of cylinders presents a safety issue due to the high pressures involved, typically 2216 psig or 4500 psig. The environments in which these cylinders may be exposed, and the standard methods of handling of the cylinders, place considerable wear and tear and decrease the life span and reliability. Typically, the only means of carrying a cylinder is by the valve assembly and there is no inherent means of ensuring stability when placed on a surface or the ground. At a location such as an emergency scene, it is quite easy for a cylinder to roll when placed on the ground and become a hazard itself. The result may be damage to the cylinder, such as a broken valve, or even damage to people or surrounding objects if the cylinder or valve is ruptured.
The prior art addresses a means for mounting and supporting cylinders on a wall surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 B1, by Ziaylek et al., issued Apr. 24, 2001 entitled “Mounting Bracket For Detachably Supporting A Generally Cylindrically-Shaped Member Upon A Wall Surface”, details a method for securing and storing a cylinder at a stationary location. This prior art document only addresses a means of storing a cylinder at a fixed location and does not consider issues with the transportation of cylinders. In the example of emergency services, stationary storage only encompasses one of many modes in which a gas cylinder will traverse.
Transportation systems for use in vehicles is detailed in the prior art as well. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,377, by Ziaylek, Jr., issued Jul. 5, 1983 entitled “Knock-Down Assembly For Supporting Oxygen Tanks”. This patent discloses an assembly for supporting oxygen tanks and is widely used by emergency services in vehicles as well as at storage location such as fire stations. However, the prior art does not address the transportation of cylinders outside of a vehicle or stationary rack, for example at a fire or rescue scene. When the cylinder is removed outside of the assembly and is being transported by hand or placed on the ground, it is the most vulnerable to damage and a potential cause of injury if not secured properly.
In considering all the potential hazards that may be encountered in the operational life of a gas cylinder, particularly in the fire and rescue fields, the prior art does not adequately address the safety and handling of the cylinder outside of a stationary location and vehicles such as fire stations and fire trucks.